1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high frequency wave glass antenna for an automobile, which is appropriate to receive a digital terrestrial television broadcast in Japan (470 to 770 MHz), a UHF band analog television broadcast in Japan (470 to 770 MHz), or a US digital television broadcast (698 to 806 MHz). The present invention also relates to a window glass sheet for an automobile with the high frequency wave glass antenna.
2. Discussion of Background
Referring to FIG. 20, as a high frequency wave glass antenna for an automobile in use for receiving a digital terrestrial television broadcast in Japan, there has been used one that comprises a loop-shaped element 30 on a window glass sheet and a feeding point 31 disposed to the loop-shaped element 30 as disclosed in, e.g. JP-A-2006-25452.
This prior art antenna is a ground antenna, which needs to have a grounded element for connection therewith. The grounded element needs to be coupled with a metal member of a vehicle body in terms of alternating current. The prior art antenna has a complicated structure as a whole, which causes a problem in that it is not easy to mount the antenna.
In a case where an antenna including one or plural antenna conductors is used as a high frequency wave glass antenna for an automobile in use for receiving a digital terrestrial television broadcast in Japan, when an attempt is made to dispose a feeding point to a lateral portion of the antenna and to extend a feeder in a horizontal direction to fix the feeder to a portion of a vehicle body located in the horizontal direction seen from the antenna, there has been a problem in that it is difficult to receive a horizontally polarized wave.